the return of oz
by spygirl0009
Summary: Will Dorothy and Scarecrow will ever be togther ? FInd OUT!


(Return of oz)

(Dorothy was sitting on her bed and looking at the sky she has tears in her eyes she miss Scarecrow so much)

(Aunt Em knocks at her door and came in)

Aunt Em: Dorothy dear what is the matter?

Dorothy: I miss Scarecrow (She cries And Aunt Em held her)  
(Hunk hears them in the door)

Aunt EM: Dear it was only a dream there is no place like oz

(Dorothy: Yes there is! I was in it and I fell madly love with scarecrow he cares about me and I Never will see him again! (She is crying)

(Hunk hears the whole thing and walk to the barn and talk to hictory zeke)

Hunk: Fellows we have to tell Dorothy

Zeke: What we can't tell Dorothy

Hictory: Yeah if she finds out we are the real scarecrow tin man and lion she will not believe us

Hunk: Fellows I love her! She misses me every night it breaks my heart to see her like that! They don't believe her!

(They look at him)  
Zeke: Well what you want to do?

Hunk: I got it we put on a little show after dinner I will sing first then so for k fellows

Hictory: Alright Scarecrow

(After dinner)

(Aunt Em and Uncle Henry was sitting on the couch and Dorothy was sating on the chair while Toto laying on the floor)

HUNK: K thank you for coming I wrote a song it s a really good song. K ready

Hunk sing: I could rough with the flowers and stay out of the sun and my head I be scarthing if I only I have a brain.

(Dorothy eyes wide and stare at him could he be scarecrow?)

(At night)  
(Dorothy is lying down on her bed and Stare at the window could hunk be scarecrow? She got out her bed and went outside she went to the barn quite and sit on the hay and she sings)

Dorothy: With the though you been thinking u been Lincoln and if you have a brainy

Hunk: But I will tell you why with the ocenion then I will think and think of you

(Dorothy looks at him)  
Dorothy: Hunk Are you really …. Scarecrow?

HUNK smile: Yes Dorothy it's really me

(Dorothy smile and ran towards him he held her and kiss her)  
Dorothy: I miss you so much

Hunk: I know you did I should told you sooner

(They kiss)

Dorothy: How did this happen?

Hunk: well you see Dorothy I live in emerald city that was my home and zeke and hictory to. Dorothy when you left I was heartbroken. And Glinda can tell. SO she made us humans. And let us live here two years ago. And I wanted to tell you I truly did but I was not ready for it.

Dorothy: But how will we go back there?

Hunk: Dorothy we can't go back there

Dorothy: OO Can I still calls you scarecrow or just hunk?

HUNK smile: Dorothy I don't mind if you call me scarecrow

(They smile and kiss)  
Aunt EM: Dorothy? Where are you?

Dorothy: O no Aim coming aunt em!

Hunk: I guess you should go

Dorothy: This should be our spot

Hunk Smile: K

Dorothy: night Scarecrow

Hunk smile: goodnight Dorothy (They smile and kiss she walk and look at him and smile hunk wink at her and she left)

(The next day the guys were working)  
Hictory: So did you tell Dorothy?

Hunk smile: yes I did

Zeke: And?

Hunk: She's happy we are here she might want to call us original names

Zeke: That's great! I could roar again!

Hictory: and aim sooo happy I got a wonderful heart

(Dorothy looks at the window and smile at hunk Aunt Em came in)

Aunt em: Dorothy?

Dorothy: Yes?

Aunt Em: Can you do me a favor can you take the brown box and put it I the barn. It might be a little heavy what about you ask the guys to help you.

Dorothy smile: K (She walk out the door and Toto follow her She looks at hunk who is working at the horses he was cleaning them she smile and saw Uncle Henry near hunk they were talking She walks towards them)

Uncle Henry: So you are doing good Hunk

Hunk: Thank you

Dorothy: Hi Uncle Henry and Hunk

Uncle Henry: hello dear

Hunk smile at her: Hi Dorothy

Dorothy: Hunk will you help me with this box please

Hunk: Sure

(He grabs the box and follows Dorothy in the barn and places it down and they kiss)  
Dorothy: you are a good worker

Hunk: Well thank you my dear (They laugh and kiss again)

Uncle Henry: Dorothy!

(Hunk and Dorothy Turn and look at him)  
Dorothy: Uncle Henry I …

Uncle Henry: Dorothy Get in the house now!

Dorothy: But Uncle Henry!

Uncle Henry: I Say now!

(Dorothy has tears in her eyes and look at Hunk. Hunk nod at her. Dorothy walks in the house and Hunk Put his head down)

Uncle Henry: How dare you kiss her!

Hunk: But sir let me explain

Uncle Henry: I don't want you to explain anything! You are fired!

Hunk: What?

Uncle Henry: You hear me I want you pack your bags and leave now!

Hunk: But sir I love her

(Uncle Henry shook his head and Hunk left the barn and went to pack)

Zeke: What Happened?

Hictory: Yeah what happened in there?

(Hunk looks at them and walks away and starts packing)

(At the house)

(Dorothy sitting on the chair waits for Uncle Henry to come in the house)

(Uncle Henry came in)  
Uncle Henry: Dorothy I fired him

Dorothy: What! NO!  
Uncle Henry: I had to!

Dorothy has tears: IS it because I Kiss Hunk!

Aunt EM: What Dorothy!

Dorothy tears: I kiss him K! And I love him so much! And Hunk Loves me to we are in love! He cares about me and I care about him to! Is that hard to ask!

(They look at her)

Uncle Henry: I just want to protect you! I don't want you to see him!

Dorothy: I love him! (She ran out of the door She looks around to find Hunk but he was not there She saw Zeke and Hictory working she ran towards them)  
Dorothy: ZEKE! Hictory! Where did Hunk go?!

Zeke: Dorothy?

Hictory: He left he gave us this note for you he did not want to say good bye to you it will be to hard (he hands it towards her She has tears ran inside the house and went to her room and sit on her bed and open the letter)  
Dorothy reads: My Darling Dorothy I did not want to hurt you but I could not say good bye face to face. I love you Dorothy. I always will you are my Darling. Iam going back home. I know I told you we cant go back to emerald city. But you can go back there. So my Darling I don't know when or if I will return but I will always love you. Love Scarecrow.

(Dorothy crying and Toto lick her face she pets him)

(At Night Dorothy is caring Toto in her arms and her basket and went quite to the door and open it and sees Zeke and Hictory waits for her)

Hictory: Are you sure about this Dorothy?

Dorothy: Iam sure tin man. I need to get him to come back I love him

Zeke: K Dorothy but follows us closey.

(They were walking and went in a garden and saw a magic door)  
Zeke: K is everyone is ready?

(They nod their head and Zeke open the door and they went inside)

(AT Emerald City Dorothy cant belvie she is back)  
Dorothy smile: I can belvie iam back here

Tin man: yes you are

Dorothy: Omgod you guys turn back

Lion: YES I Miss my fur and my wonderful tail (he pets it)  
Tin man rolls his eyes: Dorothy lets go find Scarecrow

(Suddley in the sky they saw a pink ball it was Glinda)  
(They bows their head when she came down)  
Glinda: Dorothy my dear you came back

(They hug)

Dorothy smile: yes I did

Glinda smile: And you to lion and tin man

(They both nod their head)

Dorothy: Can you help us?

Glinda: Well of course I will help you. Now what is it?

Dorothy: Do you know where Scarecrow is?

Glinda: Yes I do he lives in Emerald City. He is a wonderful wizard now.

Dorothy: Did he came back?

Glinda: yes he did. He looks so sad and heartbroken.

Dorothy: I need to go see him.

Glinda: OF course my dear just follow the yellow brick roads

(She disappear)

(Tin man smile at her)

(Lion looks at him and laugh)

(AT emerald city)

Dorothy smile: we are here! I can want to see Scarecrow!

Lion: What are we waiting for let's go!!!!

(They ran towards the castle and knock at the door a door man answer it)  
Door man: Can I help you?

Dorothy: WE will like to see the wizard please

Door man: He is book this whole week sorry

Tin man: What! But he is our friend!

Lion: Yeah

Door man: K k you can try to come to see come on in (he laugh)

(They walk towards the wizard door and saw a sectary lady they walk towards her)  
Sectary lady smile" Can I help you?

Dorothy: Yes we like to see the wizard

Sectary lady smile: iam sorry he is really sad today and does not want to see anyone

Dorothy: Please I have to see the wizard

Sectary lady smile: let me see something (She went to open the book Dorothy looks at lion and tin man and Shrug) K he is available tormor night at 7:00

Dorothy: But I have to see him now

Sectary lady smile: Iam sorry there is nothing I can do or you can wait in the waiting room with everyone else he may have a opening today

Dorothy: But will you please call him

Sectary lady smile: Miss Iam sorry but I told you he had a sad day today he does not want to see anyone. You have to wait.

Tin man: But iam tin man and lion we are his best friends

Sectary lady smile: Omgod! You are his friends iam so sorry let me call him and tell you are here (She reach on her phone and dial the wizard number) Hello? Yes sir your two best friends are here to see you o huh? Yes of course sir goodbye (She hangs up the phone) you may see him (She buzz the door and it open by itself)

Lion: Thank you (All of them went in)

(They walk slowly to the door)  
Tin man: K Dorothy you stay out here k

Dorothy smile: But o k

(The guys went in and saw scarecrow sitting on his chair and looks at his Dorothy picture)

Tin man: Hi Scarecrow

Lion: Hey buddy

Scarecrow: What you guys doing here I told you to stay there and watch my Dorothy

Lion: She is sleeping she is fine well she is heartbreaking

Tin man rolls his eyes: Well are you going to come back?

Scarecrow: I can't her uncle fired me and told me to never see her again ………… I miss her soo much I wish I can hold her and tell her everything is going to be fine I hate when she cries it breaks my heart

(Dorothy listens and has tears in her eyes)  
Scarecrow: You guys should go back

Lion: But why

Scarecrow: I want you to watch her for me

Tin man: But do you think you should do that

Scarecrow: What you mean? I can't go back

Dorothy: Why not scarecrow?

(THE guys turn around and see her)

Scarecrow: Dorothy?

Dorothy tears: Yes (They ran each other and held each other and Kiss)  
Scarecrow: MY darling are you k? (He wipes her tears)

Dorothy: what you think?

Scarecrow smile: OOO my darling (He kiss her) IAm so sorry

Dorothy: Please come back I miss you so much

Scarecrow: What about your uncle I got fire Dorothy and he told me to leave

Dorothy: I could talk to him and tell him we have to be together we love each other right?

Scarecrow smile: Right (They kiss)  
Lion: Lets go back to our … home ( he cries)

Tin man: What the matter?

Lion cries: It's just iam soooo happy for them

(They laugh)

Scarecrow: Well let's go back

Dorothy smile: Really?

Scarecrow smile: Really my darling

(They kiss)

(Back to Kansas)

(Hunk and Dorothy are holding hands and smile each other Zeke and Hickory follows them to the house suddley Uncle Henry and aunt em came out)

Dorothy: O NO  
(Hunk held her hand and squeeze it)  
Uncle: Dorothy I want you go inside I need to speak to hunk alone

(Dorothy looks at hunk and smile at her knows everything it's going to be fine she walk inside with aunt em follow her)

Uncle Henry: YOU two guys

(Zeke and Hickory nod and walk away)  
Uncle Henry: How dare you come back Hunk! I told you not come back and you are fired!

Hunk: Sir I love her!

Uncle Henry: What!?  
Hunk: You heard me. I love Dorothy I care about her and I will protect her no matter what. You should not yell at her! WE are in love and I would like to ask her to be my wife! SO we can have a family together! And I want her to move back with me my hometown it's not far from here!

(Uncle Henry looks at hunk)  
Uncle Henry: Iam sorry I just want to protect her you know. But yes you can ask her to be your wife

HUNK smile: Thank you sir (They shook hands and smile)

(Dorothy is in her room sitting on her bed while TOTO sleeping on the floor there is a knock)

Dorothy: Come in

(Hunk open the door with flowers in her hands and a box she looks up and smile she ran towards him and hug him and they kiss)

Dorothy smile: Hunk is everything is fine?

Hunk: Yes Darling everything is fine (He got down one knee pull out o the box and open it there was a ring) Dorothy will you marry me?

Dorothy smile tears: Yes! (They kiss and he put the ring on her and kisses again)

HUNK: I love you Dorothy

Dorothy: I love you to my scarecrow

(They laugh and kiss)


End file.
